The Golden Plague
by zuzuthezombie
Summary: The Doctor, a wedding, Jack Harkness, and his daughter.  However, she doesn't want to get married, and when people start to regenerate, what could go wrong?  Set after The Wedding of River Song, when he's trying to lay low.  I own nothing. CH 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Brrrinnggggg. Brrrrrrinngg. Brrrin- _"Hello?" asked a distinctive American accent.

"Sorry to bother you, Mr. Harkness, sir," said the voice on the other end, "I know you said you wanted to be left alone but for urgent matters, Sir, but there are urgent matters afoot indeed."

"Yes, .nukinlM?" Jack said,"I don't have much time at the moment."

"Yes, yes. Sorry sir, but it seems that your daughter is being chased by a pack of the Numfidel." .nukinlM replied.

Jack inhaled sharply. The Numfidel were people turned wild and vicious from seeing the sheer hugeness of the universe upon their first trip into space, but it wasn't specifically kept to that. They took the sick ones, they captured hitchhikers, anyone who they could possibly bring into their cult, they took. Sometimes they even snuck into hospitals and stole newborns, to be raised from birth. You couldn't reason with them. Your only hope was that you were a good enough shot with a bow and arrow, if not a gun, or good with martial arts or knives and swords, and a fast runner. They were initiated by seeing if they had heart to rip out a kitten's throat with their bare teeth. If they couldn't, they were killed.

Jack sighed. "Alright, send out the best troops." and hung up, knowing that .nukinlM wouldn'tt expect him to do otherwise. Jack wished that the Doctor was still alive, and he could send him, because he knew that the Doctor usually could accomplish what he set out to do. He also knew that his daughter would be fine, as she could not die, but he still worried about her. The child didn't have a mother, the woman didn't even know she was going to have a baby, and the woman, supposedly named Lelheisa, had shoved the baby girl into Jack's arms and fled. No one knew where she had gone.

xxxXXXxxx

A girl sprinted through the dark forest, red hair flying out behind her like a mane of fire. She fumbled with her bow and arrows, firing at random back over her shoulder in a vain attempt to at least slow down her pursuers, but she knew there was no hope. With a jolt she wondered what the Numfidel were going to do with her once they figured out that she couldn't die, and put on an extra burst of speed. She supposed that the arrow going straight through her back and her stumbling, falling, yanking it out, stand back up and keep on running was a sign, but the Numfidel weren't exactly the brightest stars in the sky, and what _was _that infernal wheezing sound?

She reached the top of the incline she had been going up and stopped, surprised to find a big blue box slowly fading into focus at the bottom of the hill. The girl glanced behind her. She was okay for now. Sliding down, she racked her brain for anything about a blue box materializing from nowhere. Suddenly, she realized what it was. The noise, the blue box. A guttural growl yanked her from her thoughts. She shrieked. A man, one of the Numfidel, was squatting next to her. She didn't think, just ran down the hill to the box that she knew was bigger on the inside, and to the man who she knew could save her.

"Let me in! Let me in! I'm about to be mauled by some wild savages! Not kidding! LET. ME. IN!" The door opened, and she pitched forward with a loud splash. The last thing she saw before she passed out from asphyxiation was a man with ridiculously floppy hair wearing a bow tie and fez snapping his fingers.

xxxXXXxxx

She was in a bed. Why was she soaking wet? Oh. She was probably on a boat. Wait, where was the sound of the sea, then?  
>Poke. Was someone poking her? She was sort of numb... Poke. Poke. Yes, someone was<em> definitely <em>poking her.

"Alonso!" she said, trying to slap the hand away, "What are you doing?"

A voice that was not Alonso's responded with an exclamation that was somewhere between 'oh', and 'ow!'

She sat up, and it all came flooding back. She was lying on the floor of the TARDIS, on a mattress that was surprisingly comfortable, covered in a blanket, in a small alcove next to the main platform. The same man, still wearing the fez, was standing next to her.

"Hello! How're you feeling?" he said, kneeling down, "Fish fingers and custard?" he offered the tray he was holding. She nodded and gratefully took it. She was starving. "Now, introductions! I'm the Doctor. Who are you, then? All waltzing in on me. Ooh, waltzing! Waltzing is cool. I haven't danced in a while. Not even at my wedding. I married my friend's daughter, which, I suppose, makes Amy my mother-in-law now, and Rory is my father-in-law! Never thought I'd be related to Rory. Anyways, names!"

She swallowed. "My name is Shaeale Tuev Harkness, sometimes better known as Mistress or Lady Harkness, at your service."

"Harkness? Your dad is Captain Jack Harkness then, right?"

"Yep," Shaeale replied, standing up. She had long bright red hair that just barely touched the floor, huge intelligent purple eyes, and a light sprinkling of freckles. She was wearing black shiny clothing and big black combat style boots.

"How are you not surprised on how big this place is?" the Doctor asked, striding towards the console.

She laughed. "I've grown up listening to stories and legends about you, Doctor. The 900 year old man who can change his face and lives in a tiny yet huge box. Jack has told me all about you. He said you were dead."

"How old are you then, Shaeale?" the Doctor asked, putting in coordinates on a typewriter.

"Twenty-four. What are you doing?"

"I am setting the TARDIS to lock onto where ever Jack is, and we'll hopefully get there in the same time as now."

"And if we aren't in the same time?"

"We hope we are in the future, because crossing your own timeline is baaad." The Doctor pressed a button, and the time rotor roared to life. "Isn't this fun?" The Doctor laughed as they got thrown about.

"No!" Screamed Shaeale desperately. "Make it stop! Please!"

"Can't! Once she gets going we usually won't stop until we reach our destination. Look, we stopped! That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Said the Doctor, but was interrupted by the room abruptly turning on it's side, shifted to upside down, side, and right side up again.

"What was that, then?" Shaeale demanded. But the Doctor was already out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I want to thank my wonderful beta, heavenseed. She has been more than patient with me, as always, and my dad for making this make more sense than it had. Bow ties to those who have reviewed, favorited, and subscribed. I love you, all! I post the chapters as soon as I finish them, so sorry for the long wait for this and in advance for long waits of other chapters. Sorry it's so short, that was the only way I could make this work. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jack was more than a little surprised. You would be if your friend (that the whole universe thought was dead) appeared in your office with your daughter in tow. Of course, Jack figured out that the fez wearing man was the Doctor pretty quickly, due to the large blue box that had just materialized in front of him. Jack also didn't know whether to smack or kiss him, so he did both, then hugged Shaeale.<p>

"Why does everybody's parent's always slap me?" The Doctor muttered, rubbing his cheek.

"Maybe it's because you always run off with their kids?" Jack offered, but the Doctor just frowned at him.

"It's nice to see you, Jack! Knew who I was right away again, eh?"

"The TARDIS kinda gives it away, but, Doctor, if you're gonna come back, come back sooner why don't you!" Jack exclaimed.

"What? What year is it then? Please don't say that I came back to a planet where the last Daleks are attacking!" The Doctor looked a bit worried for a second.

"You know I was born in the 51st century, right?" Jack responded, "Well, this is the 58th century now. Doctor, you've been gone for about 3,112 years."

The Doctor stared at him. "Seriously? That means you're older than me!"

The former Time Agent shook his head. "No, I used my Vortex Manipulator. It burnt out." He tapped it, then turned to Shaeale. "Tomorrow is your wedding! What were you doing, running off to the woods on the night before your wedding? Well, it's past midnight now, so today is your wedding."

"Wedding!" The Doctor almost yelled, "Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?"

Shaeale looked confused. "It didn't seem that important. It's my birthday too, if you must know. Anyways Jack, I don't want to get married to Seth."

"Well," the Doctor responded, "I seem to have a history of wedding related things, whether it being picking people up or actually involved, and mostly not good things happen."

Jack sighed. "I know you don't want to get married to Seth, but you were born on the same day. You know how it works, Shaeale. You get born on the same day, and you get married. If I could let you marry whoever you like, I would let you, but I can't, and you know that."

"But, Jack-"

"Ep. Bed. Now. You need your rest, big day today."

"Yes, father." Shaeale muttered, and slunk off, leaving the door open behind her as she went.

"You know, you should really let her do what she wants. It will show her what's right from wrong so she won't do whatever it is again." said the Doctor, closing the door.

"Oh, really? Have you ever been a parent?" Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

The Doctor avoided answering by responding with another question. "How long have you been here?"

"Twenty-six years," responded Jack, sitting down, "Since I thought you were dead, I couldn't hope for you to come and fix my Vortex Manipulator, so I was stuck here forever, unless I took a ship back to Earth, but then I'd be twenty-six years late already, plus the time it took to get there. I did try to fix it."

At that, the Doctor launched into a speech about how to fix a Vortex Manipulator without the aid of a sonic screwdriver. One solution including yarn and an egg. After a while, there came a knock at the door.

"Come in," Jack called. In came Alonso.

"Alonso!" the Doctor exclaimed, throwing his arms out for a hug.

"Who are you?"

The Doctor laughed. "It's me! It's the Doctor!" He gestured to his face. "I just look different!"

"D-Doctor? You look very different." Alonso gave a salute. "Anyways, it's time for breakfast..."

* * *

><p>They found Shaeale sitting at a huge, ornate glass table. The chairs were glass, and so were the plates. The silver tablecloth was covered with intricate designs of flowers, and a silver vase in the middle of it all was filled with light blue and white flowers. Platters of food were laid out on the surface.<p>

Shaeale looked up and sighed. She jerked a thumb at the person sitting at the table with her. "This" she said, "is Seth."

Seth was wearing the same thing Shaeale had been wearing the night before, but he had an evergreen colored beret tipped to the right. He had earlobe length scruffy black hair and dark green eyes, and was very tall, even sitting down.

"So!" the Doctor said, putting bacon on his plate, "Where, exactly, are we?"

"We're just on the edge of the Miggea Systems, The Ghost Worlds, you know how that turns out." Seth responded, his voice deep, "If we got any closer than our orbit let us, we would be caught up in the pull of the shift."

The Miggea Systems, also known as The Ghost Worlds, had a habit of shifting in and out of the present universe and into another one, and so on.

"Ohhh... yes, I've been to Miggea!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Me and my friend Amy played for the Arrer! We were on the Gentlemen, which is irony, or something like it, considering that we had two females on the team, including her... the shift got us all quite sick, even Mrs. B-C... it came back again? We had to go through the Second Aether to get back!"

"Okay, okay, okay." Shaeale interrupted, "I know that we live near the Miggea Systems, yes, but I have absolutely no idea of what you just said!"

Suddenly, a young man dashed in. "Letta' for ya, Docta'." He was wearing the traditional garb for a Messenger, waterproof jacket, trousers, boots, and satchel. Water dripped off his unruly wood colored hair, and he reached into his bag, pulling out a thin envelope and handing it to Jack, for he was closest. Jack passed it to the Time Lord with a grin.

He turned his orange gaze sadly to Shaeale. "Congras', Miss. Rain on your weddin' day, thas' good luck." He turned and trudged dejectedly out.

"Thanks, Tremme!" She called after him, then turned to the Doctor. "What's it say? I don't have my glasses... I forgot to put in my contacts, all right Jack!"

The Doctor simply laughed, and handed it to Alonso.

"I don't get it," he said, flustered, "who simply writes 'hello sweetie' on a letter?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yes, you all know who comes with that! And, yes, the Doctor is eating bacon. If it isn't clear(ish), Tremme wanted to marry Shaeale, and vice versa. For those of you who have read 'The Coming of the Terraphiles', I hope I have described the Miggea Systems alright, and for those of you who haven't, I hope it makes sense. Again, sorry that it is so short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayyyyyyyy then! Very sorry about how long you all had to wait, but I was seriously lacking in inspiration for this story. Also, I was working on a couple of one-shots about my OC's when they were younger. Does that make up for it? No? I didn't think so. If dwatlaskrhtcm, or anyone else, for that matter, has anything you would like to see in particular, please tell me. I do hope I spelt your name right! ~ |: zuzu**

"Ummm... what does that mean?" Alonso asked, pouring himself some bright purple liquid.

"It means... (pause for dramatic effect) that River is coming!" the Doctor exclaimed, leaping up and knocking his chair over in the process.

"Who?"

"River!" the Doctor responded, picking up his chair. "Shaeale knows who she is!"

"...I do?"

He sat down again. "You know, River!" Silence. "River Song, Melody Pond?" More silence. "My wife?"

"Ohhhh! Her! You told me you had a wife, but not her name!" said Shaeale.

"Sooo... who is River, then? I mean, how do you know her?" that was Jack.

Quickly, and in all in one breath, the Time Lord breathlessly explained who River was.

They were really confused now, even Jack. "Wait, what?"

Just then, there was a tentative knock on the door frame. It was so quiet that they weren't sure if they had even heard it. A small head covered in water blue hair peeked around the corner.

"Saaphy!" Shaeale exclaimed, waving her over excitedly, "This is my good friend Saaphire Jesca Malure! She's one of my Handlers!"

"M-Miss, we were w-wondering if you- if you were done with breakfast. W-we wanted t-to show them the tower?" she said timidly, obviously very shy.

"Yes! That would be a wonderful idea! Come, come!" Shaeale grabbed the Doctor's hand and dragged him through a series of beautiful hallways carved with intricate designs of flowers and doors covered in gold leaf and filigree of people that the Doctor didn't know. There were more dining rooms, a ball room, a gigantic library, a kitchen preparing food for later that night, more bedrooms, a courtyard, a tennis court, a swimming pool, and then what appeared to be a full-fledged waterpark. There were many gardens and greenrooms along the way, and they kept seeing Tremme and many other messengers running around. The others trailed along, already knowing where they were going, and the soft sound of the rain drumming on the roof almost matched their pace.

As they went, they kept going up flights of stairs, until they reached a spiral staircase that ascended up into a cone at the top, and eventually ended at a platform with a hatch that led up to the balcony. The stairs were made of pretty silver metal twisted into the designs of flowers and vines, and you could look down from the very top stair and see all the way to the bottom.

Shaeale looked up the tower. "I'm terrified of heights, but I'll go outside and wave to you!" she said, turning to look at them. "So you can see how tiny you would look to me, y'know?"

She turned to go out the door that was just a little ways away, but Seth grabbed her arm. "Awww, c'mon, Baby! It's not that bad!" he chided her.

She shook her head. "No, sorry. I get nauseous when I go up there." she tried to pull out of his grip, but he only held on tighter.

"Shaeale..." he said in a menacing tone, narrowing his eyes at her. "You wouldn't want to get _hurt _out there in the rain, now would you?"

"No... I'll be fine, but thanks for your concern..." his fiance smiled nervously.

Seth grinned at her. "Well then, c'mon!" and began dragging her up the stairs. Shaeale shrieked and squirmed, trying to get out of his bruise-making grip. Seth sped up, yanking her father up, away from the rest of the people, who were trying to help her. Jack dashed up the stairs and peeled his fingers off her arm. Shaeale cowered behind him, on the verge of tears, then sprang down and into Alonso's arms.

Alonso looked up at Jack. "I'm going to take her to her room, try to calm her down." and slowly led her off, one arm around her shoulders, Saaphire following along. Seth just glared at Jack, then yanked his arm out of his grip and stalked off to another part of the castle.

"I guess it's just you and me now. Do you still want to go up there?" Jack sighed.

"Sure!" The Doctor exclaimed, and began bounding up the steps. It took them awhile to get up there, there was a lot if stairs. When they finally reached the top, they looked down at the amazing scene before them.

Just below, there was trails winding through parks and flowers. Directly next to that was the woods that Shaeale had been running through earlier. Pressed directly against that was a dense rainforest, which ascended into grand mountains that faded into the distance. Behind that, you could see the faint shimmer of the sea. There was a more visible part of the sea a little ways off, a bay of some sort, where you could see huge peaceful glaciers floating on the water. About a mile or so away from that was what seemed to be a tropical beach. The building below them was huge and cathedral-like, there were several smaller spires jutting out from the roof. The building itself stood on a hill, with part of it sitting in the hill itself.

Jack pointed to the mountains. "You see that?" he was pointing towards a large empty spot between two mountains. "The mountains have gone missing. There have been others, but you can't see them because some are in the way, but still! Mountains missing! They said it was because we were over-mining them, but I don't think so."

"So, the mountains are missing? Hmph." the Doctor looked to where Jack was pointing. "We're going to have to take a look at that. Do you fancy another ride in the TARDIS?"

"Pleasure's all mine!"

With that, they scuttled back down the stairs, through the twisting hallways, and back to Jack's office. The Doctor produced the key from somewhere inside his huge pockets, then whirled to Jack, key to the hole.

"You ready?" He asked with a grin.

"Sure..."

He put the key in and turned it, opening the doors with a flourish. "Viola! The new and improved TARDIS!"

Jack peered around. "Hmm, I think I liked the coral better. But it suits you. All... well, I don't really know what to call your... style."

The Doctor merely smiled as he spun around the console, pressing buttons and pushing levers. "Alright, the mountains, the mountains." he sidled up to the typewriter and began putting in coordinates. "You ready?" he put his hand on the final lever.

"Not really." Jack gripped tightly to the rails, getting ready to fall.

The Doctor laughed and pushed the lever, sinking low and gripping onto the edge of the console for support. Over the _whoosh _of the Time Rotor you could hear laughter; loud, joyous laughter, the kind only made from missing something and then unexpectedly getting it back could bring. There was a final jolt, and the Doctor and his friend fell to the ground, still laughing. They quickly picked themselves up and stepped out the doors.

Outside, on three sides they were surrounded by the mountains. On the other side there was a huge empty space where they should've been. They were standing in another empty space, about four miles across at the widest spot. This plaine seemed to be in the middle of the mountain range.

The Doctor looked around, walking away from the TARDIS. He turned in a circle, beginning to walk backwards to better see his surroundings. "So these are the disappearing mountains, eh?" he said thoughtfully. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and buzzed at the ground. He lifted it up, looking at it intently. "Oooh, they're still here."

"Doctor, I trust you, but the mountains are clearly missing." Jack gestured to the ground.

"No, they're still here. I mean, we are _standing _on one of them right now! But where has it gone..?" The Doctor slowly turned in a circle where he was standing.

"Doctor, I found something!" Jack called, waving him over by the base of the nearest mountain.

The Doctor jogged over to him, looking to where Jack was pointing. A dark metal circle with a flat, smaller circle of blue glass embedded in the middle. The circle of metal was embedded into the wet ground with four prongs that dug in deep. The Doctor buzzed the sonic at it, but nothing happened. He held it up to look at it.

"Hmmm, it's a matter converter, but it was disabled. I don't have the right biosignature, I'm not encoded." The Doctor stood up. "Let's go check out the rest of the area."

They returned to the TARDIS and went to all the other sites, and they realized something: that all the empty spaces had matter converters around them. All in all, there was a total of sixteen gone. On every empty lot, the mountain still registered as 'there', even though they were gone. After about seven hours, covered in mud and soaking wet, they returned to the TARDIS for the final time.

"We should get cleaned up." Jack looked down at his clothes. "The ceremony starts at eleven tonight."

"We've got time. It's only nine," the Dooctor checked his watch. "Hey, that rhymed!"

"Doctor! Where are the bathrooms?"

"Choice of bathrooms there, there, and there!" The Doctor pointed off into three different directions.

xxxXXXxxx

After they had gotten all cleaned up, and with new clothes on, they went to the cathedral. The Doctor was wearing his tailcoats, and Jack was wearing a suit. The ceremony was in the chapel on one of the still remaining mountains. The whole thing was to be there. The spacious front room was splattered with people, some Human, some not. They stood in groups, chatting, drinking wine and eating the little nibbles that the servants carried around.

Jack looked around when the bell chimed for ten-thirty. "It's time to go in now." he said, and, sure enough, the large ornate wooden doors swung open, and the crowd flooded inside, leaving their food and drinks outside. Jack stayed outside the chapel, and the Doctor found a seat in one of the very first rows. After all, no one likes sitting in front in church. Tremme walked up to the pew next to the Doctor.

"C-can I sit 'ere?" he stuttered, gesturing to the pew.

"Yep! Sure can." the Doctor scooted over, and Tremme carefully sat down, as if he were afraid the pew might break. There was a long akward silence, but then the Doctor broke it with something much more akward, as he usually did.

"You guys kissed yet?" the Doctor leant forward, his forearms resting on the pew in front of him, hands clasped.

Tremme blinked. "What?"

"You and Shaeale. Have you kissed yet?"

"Um... yes..." Tremme's cheeks flushed scarlet.

The Doctor grinned at him. "Tremme and Shaeale, sittin' in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" he said in a sing-song voice.

The Messenger blinked again. "What?"

"You've never heard that song?"

"No..." Tremme was looking down at his clothes, the Messenger uniform he always wore.

"Figures. Most of the oral songs and stories get lost over time, except for some that you'll never forget because they get immortalized in what they think is an iPod."

"What?" Tremme asked yet again.

"Nothing. Darn. I forgot to bring a banana!" the Doctor exclaimed, frantically checking his pockets.

Tremme gave him a worried look. "M'kay then..."

A sweet, loud bell rang out through the room. Everyone turned toward the doors, and they swept open. In came the minister, then Alonso, and then Jack. A servant, one of the higher ranking ones, came next, and then, with great flourish and ceremony, Seth came in, and bowed. Next was- can you believe it?- River, wearing a pretty yet tough-looking dress. Then there was Saaphire, and someone the Doctor didn't know, then came in Shaeale. She was wearing a silver, shiny dress that swirled around her. Her hair was braided with thin strands of silver ribbon. She held a boquet of tiny, silver flowers.

The Doctor watched her, but glanced at River when she passed, mouthing 'hello sweetie' at him.

**Sooo, yeah. If anyone is bugging about how long this chapter is, it was 9 pages on word, which is pretty long for me, except for one chapter I did for another story, which was 13 pages on word. For all you lurkers out there, review! I'd like to hear how you like it, not just you favoriteing it. To everyone and anyone who has even just read this story, HERE ARE SOME BOW TIES! I hope they weren't too OOC, especially Jack. I just cannot seem to get him right... ~ |: zuzu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, sorry for the wait! I have nothing against priests or servants at all, so please do not be offended in any way. It is not meant to be. If any of the prayer I made up is part of an ACTUAL language, I didn't mean it to be either. Also, I drew Tremme, so if you guys wanna see it, REVIEW! I've also put up a story requested by a reviewer, called Just One Kiss. ~ |: zuzu**

Everyone smiled happily when Shaeale came in. She smiled nervously back, then looked at the Doctor when she passed. He gave her a thumbs up, and she smiled a bit more. At the altar, Seth and Shaeale stood facing each other. Then, on the right, behind Shaeale, was River, Saaphire, and the person the Doctor didn't know. On the left behind Seth, was Jack, Alonso, and then the servant. The minister was standing almost between Shaeale and Seth. He turned around, picking up a frail book from the table behind him. He opened the book, holding it in his hands like a music stand, and began reading in a language that the TARDIS wouldn't- or possibly couldn't - translate.

"_Ytse'k mnech-rk, hemsr-k hemsr-k._

_Ytse'k thevme nen-k lshped, hemsr-k hemsr-k._

_Ytse'k Seth hemsr-k lepnta menat-k ltmetjlk hemanske, hemsr-k hemsr-k._

_Ytse'k, ameed hetk Shaeale hemsr-k tetam, lepnto kajshahe, hemsr-k hemsr-k._

_Ytse'k hematle'k fejsged, hemsr-k hemsr-k."_

He finished reading the passage, shifting a bit. Throughout the whole poem he had been shifting uncomfortably. He lifted one hand up, flexing it and flipping it over a couple times to see the front and back. Then he suddenly recoiled and dropped the book as if it were on fire. His hands were covered in gold dust. No, wait. They were _glowing_, sparkling with golden light. He lifted them up to his eyes, hands trembling. The rest of his body began to glow also, softly at first, then steadily brighter. The rest of the people around the altar began backing away, then faster when he glowed brighter. Soon the bright light was engulfing his whole body, and he filpped his arms and head back. The light swirled around him, completely obscuring their vision of him. Then, all at once, the light blinked out, and the minister was gone. Dead. Screams filled the room, and the servant by the altar yelped when his hands began to glow too. There was a mad rush for the exits, as more and more ladies, gentlemen, and variations thereupon began glowing like candles. About thirty of the five hundred people were 'regenerating' when Shaeale, Tremme, Seth, the Doctor, River, Jack, Alonso, and Saaphire met inside the front room.

"What is going ON?" Seth exclaimed, grabbing on to Shaeale's hand.

"What is GOING ON is that I don't have to marry you anymore!" she snatched her hand back, looking releived.

"Hey! You should've been HONORED to marry me. I am a highly respectable and respected person!" Seth straightened up to his full height.

"Only because of ME!"

The Doctor stepped in between them. "Stop the violence! You should at least act like kind and civilized people when we are inside a church."

"Besides, you are in your wedding gown. Wouldn't want to ruin it." said River, stepping into the argument.

This seemed to calm Shaeale down, but not Seth. In fact, it just got him angrier. "WHAT! We're just going to STOP because she is in a DRESS? If it were up to ME, we would have babies by now!"

"Everyone, just BE QUIET!" the Doctor roared, irritated. They fell silent. "Now. We should probably get out of here before we start 'regenerating' too." The others nodded, and they quickly exited the chapel, into the cool night. The stars (no doubt the Doctor had been to all of them) twinkled peacefully above, unaware of the chaos raging below. The group of people scrambled down the steep incline, weaving in and out of the other people trying to get away. The air smelled like flowers, spice, and incense, and it would've been pretty and picturesque any other time. The group skidded to a stop at the bottom, panting as they took role call to make sure no one turned into a candle, too.

"River?"

"Here!"

"Jack?"

"Yup."

"Alonso?"

"Yes."

"Seth?"

"Hey."

"Saaphire?"

"Mm."

"Tremme?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Shaeale?"

" 'Lo!"

"Doctor? Here!" They rolled their eyes at him, then kept on running, stopping every mile or so to see if everyone was safe. It was about four in the morning when they reached the castle. They eventually reached the door, dashing inside and slamming and locking the door behind them. They rested against the walls and on the floor, panting hard.

"Okay," the Doctor began, "Is there (pant) a safe (pant) place (pant) where we could (pant) quarantine ourselves (pant)?"

Shaeale nodded, hands on her knees. "Yeah. There's this (pant) place a couple miles (pant) away. In this (pant) valley." she pulled off her knee-high silver boots, beginning to rub her feet. The boots looked like they were made of string, criss-crossing up her legs. Once they were less winded, they packed up bags of clothes to bring to the quarantine site. They met up again by the door.

"Are you ready to see what's outside?" River asked, looking around at them, hand on the knob.

They all nodded solemnly. Who knows how far the virus had spread since they were last outside? The ones in the castle could be the only living beings left on the planet, for all they knew. They cautiously opened the door, peering out. Nothing moved in the towns spread out below them.

They were silent as they made their way through the darkness towards the valley. They felt as though if they spoke they would 'regenerate' too. Some people ran past and they heard a sudden shriek behind them. They spun around. A person had their glowing hand on Shaeale's arm, and she lifted hers to look at them. Glowing.

She turned to look at them, eyes huge and tears streaming down her cheeks. She reached out towards Tremme as the light glowed brighter.

"I love you." she whispered, and the light engulfed her completely.

Shaeale was dead.


	5. Important Authors Note! Please Read!

Hey guys. I know I've been gone for a long time, but I was wondering if anybody would read it if I did a rewrite of this story! Please answer in a review or PM to me. Thank you! ~ zuzu 


End file.
